Meu Vampiro
by Paolanonata
Summary: Uma garota é arrastada para a loucura do mundo dos vampiros. Obrigada a ser a "Dama" de um "Vagabundo" com um titulo de nobreza. Bella/Lucy, não esta disposta a ceder aos caprichos de Edward sem uma boa briga. Não obstante, Edward esta mais do que disposto a domar a pequena ferra por quem ousou se apaixonar.


Fervilhando.

Meus pensamentos fervilhavam, pensamentos atrás de pensamentos. Uma completa loucura. Os barulhos das maquina, vozes e telefones ajudam mais ainda na poluição sonora dentro da minha cabeça.

Suspirei entediada.

Os garotos carregavam os carros, numa completa bagunça organizada no salão a alguns passos de mim.

Mais um dia normal. Rotina!

Eric, meu chefe entrou no pequeno escritório latindo ordens para Alex, um dos motoristas.

_Saiu mais algum pedido? _ perguntou-me

_Não!

_Finalizou as notas?

_Sim!

Atendi ao telefone que a esta hora da manhã ganhava vida. Ligação a trás de ligação.

Finalizei o pedido do – nada educado senhor, tentando a todo custo manter a calma.

Um dia inteiro ainda. Mantenha a calma! O dia acabou de começar.

_Lucy, já ligou pro...

_Sim, o pedido esta na sua mão!

Mais uma ligação.

Ele saiu, latindo mais ordens a quem estivesse em seu caminho, peguei as entregas que acabará de tirar, fui ao salão ao lado da sala do escritório entrega-las a meu tio a quem carinhosamente chamo de Dudu. Que também é motorista da pequena empresa distribuidora de cremes congelados que trabalhamos no subúrbio de São Paulo, Brasil!

Eles estava sentado sobre os grandes sacos de açúcar separando as notas que sairia para entregar.

_Tem mais estas!

Entreguei-lhe as notas rindo de sua reclamação bem humorada. Elogiei seu novo corte de cabelo, ganhando um sorriso de seu jovial rosto de 30 anos. Um menino super protegido pela família, por mim. Nove anos mais nova que ele, mas que herdei o extinto protetor para com ele.

Comparei seu sorriso com o do Yago, seu filinho de sete meses. Um anjinho querido e amado.

Corri para o escritório, o telefone tocava.

Mais alguns minutos de correria, então calmaria. O telefone parou e meus pensamentos voltaram ao trabalho.

Como seria?

Qual seria a sensação?

Doeria?

Muitos dizem que se entra em êxtase. Como estar sob efeito de drogas alucinógenas.

"Você tem que experimentar Lucy, para mim foi como múltiplos orgasmos. Uma delicia sem explicação!"

Sacudi a cabeça para afastar a lembrança das marcas no pescoço de Maya. Minha amiga estava se metendo em encrenca mais uma vez, uma coisa normal para ela. No entanto, desta vez, eu me via impossibilitada de lhe prestar qualquer ajuda. Visto que não falávamos de uma divida, falta de emprego ou a fato de não ter onde morar depois de ser expulsa pelo pai de casa por estar se envolvendo com um homem de índole duvidosa. Eu não poderia simplesmente chegar ao individuo e ameaça-lo com a policia como fiz com o anterior. Este, no mínimo destruiria minha traqueia, sugaria todo meu sangue e me deixaria para morrer sob o efeito de múltiplos orgasmos.

Um vampiro! Maya estava se envolvendo com um puto vampiro!

Minha mente voou para o passado, há onze anos para ser mais exata. Eu tinha dez anos, eu não me lembro muito como foi, apenas sei que num dia eu corria pela rua livre. Ficava até tarde da noite na rua inventando brincadeiras, traquinando à vontade. Uma simples garota aproveitando a infância. E no outro, os toques de recolher, a ameaça de uma segunda guerra mundial. Uma guerra contra uma nova raça, mais fortes, ágeis e inteligentes. Em menos de dois anos estávamos derrotados. Nunca sequer tivemos chance de vitoria, os lideres mundiais uniram-se. Só para caírem unidos, derrotados em sua anciã de poder.

Eles tomaram o poder, no entanto, o quer muitos acharam que seria nosso fim, tornou-se nossa salvação – ao menos para mim.

Eles, os vampiros revelaram que há muito tempo viviam entre nós. Disfarçados, escondidos. Apenas observando a nossa destruição. A maldade de homens mesquinhos e ególatras. Viram-nos destruir o planeta com nosso lixo e explorações desenfreadas.

Segundo eles, estávamos no caos, afundando em nossa própria merda e ainda nos intitulando sociedade.

Eles cansaram. Aceitaram o fato de que conseguiriam fazer melhor, salvar o que perdemos e reconstruir o que destruímos.

Eles estavam tomando o poder, doa a quem doer. Os rebelados foram instruídos a recuarem, os espertos acataram, os que se recusaram foram abatidos.

Serviram de exemplo para os demais.

Não obstante, eles não iniciaram uma retaliação. Mas sim, uma reeducação – Ou quase isso.

O mundo mudou, eles tiravam dos que tinha em excesso e davam aos que nada tinha, eu os chamava, Robin Hood de presas. A miséria e a fome dos pobres foram erradicadas. Mas, não deixaram de ser a classe operaria, já que uma sociedade precisa disso. As guerras civis acabaram soldados voltaram para casa, foram refazer suas vidas. Outros se alistaram no exarcito vampiresco, e foram ajudar a reconstruir tudo. Cidades destruídas, eles começaram do zero. Nós recomeçamos do zero!

O mundo agora tinha uma família real de vampiros vindos da Romênia. Os altivos e poderosos Nowak comandavam o mundo. Literalmente!

Sete indivíduos realmente respeitados e temidos. Jules o "Rei" Abna a "Rainha" Ícaro, Luke e Alfie os "Príncipes" Clarice esposa de Alfie e Alice Noiva de Luke.

Vampiros originários – com exceção de Clarice e Alice.

A influencia deles tomou o mundo, de suvenires a carros e até aviões os "Nowak" saíram de seus caixões para o mundo.

Meu celular apitou assustando-me. Desliguei o alarme da agenda que me lembrava da mesma coisa a cada dois meses. Doação de Sangue.

Todo humano saudável entre 15 e 65 anos deve doar sangue a casa 90 dias, para entidades de saúde e vampiros.

Doar sangue que antes era opcional. Tronara-se lei. De modo que morder um humano era opcional para um vampiro, já que engarrafavam nosso sangue como vinhos, a até mesmo classificavam os melhores como um "_cune imperial"_ para vampiros.

Mandei uma mensagem para Maya combinando de irmos juntas ao hemocentro para a coleta.

Para o resto do dia, entrei em modo automático monossilábico.

Eu precisava ajudar Maya, ser a ama de sangue de um vampiro tem riscos específicos: ou ele bebe muito e você morre, ou você enlouquece quando ele não quer mais beber de você. Aconteceu isso com uma conhecida nossa, o vampiro alimentava-se dela ele até mesmo mantinha relações com ela, até que um dia ele simplesmente sumiu. Depois disso ela foi enlouquecendo ao poucos, não suportava o toque de humanos, ficou com verdadeira abstinência das mordidas do fulano com presas. A pobre coitada não aguentou e jogou-se do 10° andar do condomínio em que morava.

Depois disso, fiquei mais ligada nos casos de suicídio. Não avia uma predominância em um sexo especifico, ao que tudo indica todos são alimento para eles.

E agora minha melhor amiga, minha irmã de mãe diferente colocava-se em risco, por uns malditos orgasmos.

Irritada, fechei o caixa e finalizei – graças a deus, mais um dia.

Maya me esperava na frente da empresa com seu fusca verde vomito e bancos de imitação de couro preto.

─ Oi querida, como foi no trabalho?

─ O de sempre. ─ Joguei minha bolsa grosseiramente no banco de trás, pelo canto do olho vi quando ela se encolheu.

─ Hum, bem. Meu dia foi ótimo, obrigada por perguntar. Cris e eu fomos...

─ Espera! Cris é o sanguessuga?

─ O termo correto é vampiro.

Lancei-lhe meu olhar mais mortal. ─ Dane-se. E eu não quero sabor o que tem feito com esse desgraçado.

─ Não vale assim dele Lucy, poxa vida. Eu não fico xingando seus namorados.

─ Eu não tenho namorados para serem xingados. E vamos logo que eu pretendo chegar a Casa antes do natal!

─ Exagerada. – Ela ligou o fusca barulhento seguindo em direção ao hemocentro.

30 minutos depois saiamos para o Bom Paladar, o restaurante mais próximo do hemocentro, eu estava tonta.

─ Eu acho um desperdício eles tomarem sangue engarrafado.

─ E porque acha isso?

─ O Cris falou que não é a mesma coisa. O sangue esfria, e mesmo que eles tenham todo o cuidado para não coagular, nunca é igual ao saído direto das veias. Quentinho.

Sentei-me apresada, eu estava muito tonta, acho que eles tiraram muito. Foram quantas bolsas? Duas? E que bolsas de armazenamentos estranhas eram aquelas? Diferentes das de todos.

Respirei fundo tentando controlar o enjoo. ─ Esse vampiro é um sádico.

─ Qual é? Todos eles se alimentam assim, só tentam ser mais civilizados. Isso é influencia dos Romenos.

Pedi um suco de beterraba com cenoura e uma salada de peito de frango. Maya pediu bife com fritas e coca.

─ Quando você passou a se alimentar como um caminhoneiro?

─ Meu vampiro gosta mais do meu sangue quando como essas coisas.

─ É claro, gordura e colesterol. É bem o tido do sujeito que você me descreveu. ─ Maya deu de ombros pouco se importando com minha preocupação.

Jantamos sem presa conversando amenidades. Planejamos uma noite das garotas com um bom filme e manicure.

Maya nos levou para casa reclamando que tinha comido em excesso.

Em frente de casa, uma moto antiga e poeirenta estacionou juntos conosco.

Ela animou-se, mal desligou o carro e já correu pulando encima do individuo assustador.

O tal do Cris me encarou através do vidro do carro. Os pelos da minha nuca arrepiarão em alerta. Esperei mais alguns segundo para sair do carro.

─ Lucy, esse é meu homem Cris. Amor essa é minha BFF Lucy. ─ ele me encarou de cima a baixo com um lento sorriso branco com caninos proeminentes, ele passou a pontuda língua num dos caninos.

Engoli o bile amargo.

─ É um enorme prazer, Lucy.

Balancei a cabeça sem responder.

─ Ouvi falar muito de você. A salvadora e protetora colega de quarto.

Limitei-me a levantar uma sobrancelha, ele rodeou Maya com seu grande braço musculoso sem tirar os olhos de mim. Fiz uma vistoria no sujeito. Camisa puída dos Ramones, jeans velho e all star sujo. Cabelo gorduroso grisalho. Pelo jeito o cara foi transformado já com certa idade, mas ainda seria – para certos padrões. Atraente.

Não obstante, para mim ele é só um vampiro nojento e promiscuo, que esta levando minha amiga para o mal caminho.

Seu sorriso ficou maior, acredito que entendeu minha análise de forma errada.

─ Já que estamos todos aqui, porque não entramos e nos conhecemos melhor?

Fiz careta para Maya que começou a quicar no lugar toda feliz com a infeliz ideia.

─ Oh, mas isso seria...

─ Uma péssima ideia! Eu trabalhei o dia todo estou cansada e a casa é pequena. ─ fui em direção ao portão. ─ além do mais, Maya e eu já temos planos, obrigado pela visita e adeus!

Maya murchou, mas não saiu do lado dele. ─ Vamos maya?! ─ Ela olhou de mim para ele indecisa. ─ Maya?

─ Er...

─ Eu não me importo da casa ser pequena. Os lugares apertados deixam as pessoas mais próximas, afinal!

Nojento.

─ Mas eu me importo. E Maya sabe disso! ─ olhei para ela, que como se estivesse hipnotizada, não tirava os olhos dele. ─ você vem ou não?

─ Ora, não seja tão antissocial. ─ Ele aproximou-se perigosamente, olhando intensamente para mim. ─ Você é a dona da casa. Convide-me para entrar!

Encarei-o sem poder desviar o olhar por desesperados um minuto. Acredito nem ter piscado, seus olhos cor de ônix realmente eram angustiantes. Senti como se amaras envolvessem meus pulsos e tornozelos, como um boneco de ventríloquo. Senti a ideia de convida-lo para entrar se instalando em minha cabeça, mesmo eu não querendo convidar.

Que diabos.

Pisquei rapidamente, sacudindo a cabeça. As amaras afastaram-se e eu pude pensar mais claramente.

─ Não!

Foi a vez dele piscar confuso e sacudir a cabeça. ─ Perdão?

─ Esta perdoado.

─ Eu quis dizer, como é?

─ Não! Eu estou cansada já disse. Volte outra hora, quando eu não estiver.

─ Olhe para mim! ─ ele segurou-me grosseiramente. Encarei-o ─ Convide-me para entrar!

Soltei-me dele com um solavanco. ─ Já disse que não!

─ Cris? ─ Maya grudou em seu braço, exigindo atenção. ─ Lucy esta certa, vamos deixa-la descansar. Além disso, você disse que me levaria para conhecer sua casa, lembra?

─ Espera Maya, e nossa noite das garotas?

─ Podemos fazer outro dia amiga, moramos juntas esqueceu?

Olhei o sujeito mal encarado, todo resquício de humor sumiram de sua face. Na verdade ele parecia bem irritado, a ponto de me matar. Tremi.

Entrei rapidamente olhando a todo o momento para certificar-me de não estar sendo seguida. Ele não desvio o olhar. Bati a porta trancando-a.

Não voltei a ver Maya pelos próximos dois dias. Deixei duzentas ligações e mais duzentas mensagens.

Domingo de manhã levantei-me apresada, olhando apreensiva para a cama vazia ao lado da minha, tomei um banho rápido e fui à pequena cozinha preparar um café. Eu vou dar queixa de desaparecimento, esta decidido! Esse desgraçado não vai sair em pune por ter sumido com minha amiga.

Peguei minha bolsa de cima do sofá amarelo de dois lugares seguindo para a porta.

Maya entrou.

─ Maya, graças a deus! ─ abracei ela, olhando eu seu rosto, pescoço e todo o resto que não deu para ver, pois estava coberto pelas roupas. Certificando-me que estava inteira. ─ Onde merda você estava? O que aconteceu?

Ela jogou-se em meus braços aos prantos. ─ oh, Lucy... Ele... Ele se foi...

Processei esta informação por alguns segundos. Se foi? Ele se foi?...

─ Graças a deus!

─ Lucy! ─ ela correu para o quarto tirando a roupa e jogando para todos os lados, seu choro ficou mais alto.

Suspirei largando a bolsa e seguindo-a pelo estreito corredor pegando suas roupas. Ela estava coberta por completo, apenas sua cabeleira loira encaracolada era visível.

─ Amiga, desculpe-me. Mas eu nunca escondi de você meu descontentamento com esse seu relacionamento.

─ Eu... Eu sei, mas é... É só ciúmes...

─ O que?

─ Cris me disse e eu concordo com ele. Você esta com ciúmes.

Sentei-me a seu lado irritada. ─ Ciúmes daquele parasita? Enlouqueceu de vez é?

─ Não dele, de mim! ─ ela descobriu a cabeça, um rastro de rímel manchava seu bonito rosto. Olhos castanhos brilhantes cheios de lagrimas cortaram meu coração.

─ Eu estou preocupada, não ciumenta.

Ela deitou em meu colo. ─ Esta com ciúmes também. Já que ele era meu primeiro relacionamento realmente serio...

─ Realmente serio? Fala serio Maya! Esse cara esta te usando, ele é mil vezes pior do que o traficante, e você ainda enche a boca para dizer que esta em um relacionamento serio? Isso é piada?

─ Eu amo ele. E ele ia me transformar...

─ O que? ─ pulei da cama indo para cima dela. Que garota maluca, idiota e inconsequente é essa meu deus? ─ Você esta maluca Maya? Perdeu o juízo de vez?

Seu choro voltou com força, respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. Foi quando reparei em seu braço. Grandes bolas roxas cobriam seu braços direito, afastei o lençol, ela encolheu-se em posição fetal vestida só de roupa intima. O ar fugiu dos meus pulmões.

Suas costas estavam marcadas por mordidas e aranhões vermelhos, seus braços e cochas cheios de mordidas e hematomas, marcas de amaras em seus pulsos e tornozelos. Levei as mãos a boca engolindo o grito de horror, então percebi que eu chorava.

Tomei um momento para me acalmar. ─Maya... Maya por deus, o que é isso?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em negação encolhendo-se mais.

─ Ele fez isso? Ele esta te machucando e você não me disse nada? ─ com medo de machuca lá mais, acariciei seus cabelos. ─ Fala comigo amiga? Quando foi de deixamos de confiar uma na outra?

Ela se apertou a meu corpo chorando capciosamente, voltei a cobri-la e a abracei, esperando que se acalmasse e tentando acalmar a mim mesma.

Uma hora depois Maya dormia profundamente quando eu tomei uma decisão arriscada. Eu denunciaria Cris aos sentinelas!

Os sentinelas são os vampiros que caçam vampiros. São a "Policia" dos vampiros.

Nenhum vampiro pode obrigar um humano a fazer o que este não quer, e mesmo que neste caso Maya tenha voluntariado-se, as marcas em seu corpo dessem o contrario.

Procurei meu celular na bagunça que é minha bolsa tentando lembrar os três números dos sentinelas, quando Maya entrou na cozinha enrolada no lençol.

─ Oi.

─ Oi, como esta se sentindo?

─ Uma merda. O que você esta fazendo?

─ Eu estava fazendo o almoço, esta com fome?

─ Não. ─ ela se jogou no sofá.

─ Você precisa se alimentar, então eu vou leva-la ao medico.

─ Medico? Para que?

Encontrei meu celular procurando na memória o numero. ─ Você sofreu abusos Maya, precisa de assistência medica e psicológica.

─ Eu estou bem!

Joguei o telefone na mesa irritada. ─ Não você não esta. Você acha que esta, mas isso é a influencia daquele desgraçado, você provavelmente esta com anemia e isso pode te lavar a uma queda de pressão e até mesmo a um ataque do coração.

─ Calma Lucy, esta tudo bem. Eu vou ao medico com você.

─ Você vai mesmo! Eu não estava te pedindo.

Sentei-me a seu lado. ─ Me explica essa historia de"Ele se foi"?

Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro fungando. ─ Ele estava estranho, agressivo. Falou coisas que eu não entendia se alimentou mais do que o normal... Ele... Ele levou até outra garota lá na casa dele, sem se importar comigo. Então ontem... Ontem... ─ seu choro voltou com força. ─ Eles... Eles o mataram... Eu não sei por que Lucy... Eles simplesmente o mataram.

─ Quem? Quem matou ele?

─ Os sentinelas!

Fiquei em silencio. Aliviada, um problema amenos.

─ Bem, se eles o mataram é por que coisa boa ele não era.

─ Você não entende. Não foram os sentinelas daqui que mataram ele, mas sim aqueles que a gente vê na TV protegendo os Romenos.

Voltei-me para ela interessada na historia. ─ Serio? E como você sabe que eram eles?

─ Pelo uniforme.

─ Maya, o uniforme qualquer um pode ter copiado. E além do mais, por que um verme de periferia despertaria o interesse dos sentinelas importantes?

─ Sei lá. Só sei que eles me tirar de lá antes de tocar fogo na casa com ele dentro.

Olhei bem para ela, apreciando a indiferença que ela começava a demonstrar em relação ao vampiro.

─ O que foi?

─ Você não liga tanto quanto pensava, não é?

Ela deu de ombros. ─ É estranho, é como se aquele amor estivesse sumindo.

─ Ele morreu a influencia dele não esta mais sob você.

Fui pegar um pouco de sopa que fiz para ela.

─ Você é tão fria com relação aos vampiros.

─ Vampiros são frios em relação a nós. Somos sua refeição, por que eu seria sentimental com uma espécie que quer me matar?

Ela come a sopa esfomeada. ─ Eu achei que você fosse de acordo com o que eles fizeram em relação à humanidade.

─ E eu sou. Eles salvaram mais vidas do que posso contar, mas isso não apaga o fato de que eles só fizeram isso para não ficarem sem "comida"!

Dando de ombros ela terminou seu segundo prato de sopa e seguimos para o hospital. Acabou que ela precisou de meia bolsa de sangue e uma inteira de soro. Passamos o domingo quase todo no hospital, mas valeu a pena, ela estava bem e recuperada quando saímos.

─ Nossa, eu estava um caco mesmo, me sinto bem melhor.

─ É bom ouvir isso amiga!─ troquei de marcha e virei à esquerda. ─ Até por que eu já estava pensando de onde eu tiraria o dinheiro para um velório.

─ Oh bicha exagerada. ─ Rimos juntas enquanto ela aumentava o volumo do radio. ─ Eu amo essa musica.

─ Não sou a fã numero um não.

─ Quem liga? Deixa de agir como se tivesse 50 anos. Você só tem 21e eu exijo que você aja como uma garota desta idade.

─ E como isso seria?

─ Canta comigo! ─ Ela levantou as mãos sacudindo os cachos loiros e cantando aos berros.

Olhei em volta vendo as pessoas olharem torto para o fusca verde com duas malucas escandalosas.

Esperei a parte da musica que eu queria dizer para ela. _─... Esperava um pouco de maturidade em você... _─ Ela riu cantando as outras partes.

─ _Então tenta não me provocar, que eu prometo não vou complicar..._ ─ acelerei sacudindo a cabeça ao som da batida.

"_Olha, cê me faz tão bem só de olhar teus olhos, baby, eu fico zen, coração acelerado a mais de cem, Juro que eu não quero mais ninguém você me faz tão bem..."_

Cantamos juntas, balançando as cabeças como loucas.

"_Olha, baby, eu não tô mais na idade se quiser ir embora fique à vontade esperava um pouco de maturidade em você..."._

"_Olha, tenta me levar a sério esse nosso lance já não tem mistério eu já te falei que tudo o que eu mais quero é você..."._

─ É isso ai garota, deixa ir... Lucy... Porra Lucy...

Gritei tentando retomar o controle do carro. Maya girou o volante com tudo e puxou o freio de mão, fizemos um giro de 360° batendo violentamente na traseira de um carro que acabara de estacionar.

Bati a cabeça no volante sentindo na mesma hora o liquido quente escorrer pelo lado direito do meu rosto, o sinto machucara meu peito e cintura. Gemi de dor desorientada.

─ Merda... Droga... Lucy? Lucy, você esta bem? ─ Encostei-me ao banco desatando o cinto, minha cabeça latejava muito, tentei estancar o sangue com a mão.

Com a mão livre massageei entre meus seios que doía por conta do puxão do cinto de segurança.

─ Lucy, fala comigo? ─ Olhei para Maya que tem uma sobrancelha sangrando e os cabelos revoltos e sujos de sangue.

─ O que diabos você fez?

─ Você ia matar o cara.

─ Que cara?

─ O que correu para o meio da pista, Lucy.

─ Não tinha cara nenhum imbecil.

─ É lógico que tinha como você não viu.

─ É por que não tinha ninguém correndo na Rua Maya. Você quase nos matou.

Um desconhecido abriu a porta do passageiro para tira-la do carro. ─ Eu to presa, to presa.

Mexi as pernas para ver se eu também estava, mas não. Tentei abrir a porta, que não abriu e minha janela estava quebrada cheia de pontas afiadas, eu não conseguiria sair por ela sem ajuda. Só me restava à porta do passageiro. O homem empurrou o painel para cima como se fosse folha de papel, libertando as pernas de Maya.

outras pessoas rodearam o fusca, um homem forçou minha porta, abrindo-a facilmente, no entanto o resto do vidro caiu em mim, me fazendo gritar assustada. O homem congelou com a porta nas mãos, não pude segurar o choro. Com tontura e ânsia de vomito eu respirei fundo, sentindo os braços do estranho me erguer do banco.

Fui sentada ao lado de Maya na causada, ela chorava segurando a perna.

─ Oh meus deus... Eu deveria ter deixado aquele filho da puta morrer...

Minha visão estava turva, e minha audição também. Deitei-me no chão sem poder segurar-me sentada. As mãos de alguém limpou o sangue dos meus olhos tirando minha mão que ainda pressionava minha testa, o homem rasgou minha blusa na barriga usando o trapo para estancar o sangue que não deixava de jorrar.

Encarei o estranho, tentando focar em algo que não a dor e enjoo.

Ele sorriu, revelando caninos pontiagudos, mas não como dos outros vampiros, estes eram pequenos, pontiagudos, mas discretos.

Vampiro!

Seus olhos negros estudavam-me seus lábios falaram sem emitir som: Desperdício. Ele lamentava a perda do meu sangue? Som de sirenes encheram meus ouvidos o som fez minha cabeça latejar mais ainda. Gemi.

─ Você vai ficar bem,_fată__. _

─ Estou... es... Morrendo...

Ele sorriu mostrando-me suas covinhas nas bochechas. ─ _Nu draga mea, nu voi lăsa să moară._

─ Que...?

Mais pessoas me rodearam, ao mesmo tempo em que eu perdia a consiencia.


End file.
